


Colores

by DaughterOfHermes



Series: ¡Fictober 2019! [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fictober 2019, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHermes/pseuds/DaughterOfHermes
Summary: Una vez veías a los ojos de tu alma gemela, el mundo entero explotaba en una lluvia de colores. #Fictober #Fictober2019





	Colores

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019:
> 
> Emotivos:
> 
> Día 5: Almas gemelas.
> 
> Pareja: Thorquill
> 
> (se escribió escuchando, Veo en ti la luz de enredados xD)
> 
> (Derechos a Marvel)

Hay algo que Quill jamás ha podido olvidar de su vida como humano en la tierra; junto al recuerdo de su madre, este hecho está grabado a fuego en su memoria. La existencia de las almas gemelas.

Bueno, siendo honestos, tampoco es que poseía una manera de olvidarlo o dejarlo atrás; ese conocimiento nunca podría abandonarlo por el simple hecho de que estaba presente en su día a día, más específicamente, en su vista.

Peter Quill, mejor conocido como Star-Lord, solo podía ver en blanco y negro. Literalmente hablando.

Según las historias de su madre, cada ser humano en la tierra nacía sin poder ver en colores. La única forma de revertir esto, era encontrar a una persona en específico. Una persona que poseería el don de entenderte con mirarte, que te aceptaría con defectos y virtudes, que te complementaría de una manera que las palabras no podrían describir sin quedarse pequeñas; un alma gemela.

Todos lo seres humanos poseían un alma gemela, más no todos podrían encontrarla.

Algunos, muy pocos, no podían debido a que su persona destinada había muerto mucho antes de su nacimiento (y eso uno lo sabía porque dichos bebés si podían ver los colores ni bien abrían los ojos) y otros, simplemente, no lo encontraban porque no poseían la suerte de que sus caminos chocaran.

Había personas que iban tan lejos como para viajar por todo el mundo solo para hallarla, pero eso solo era un juego al azar. %50 de probabilidades de encontrarlo contra %50 de no hacerlo e, incluso así, tampoco había garantías de que ese ser tan “ideal” te quisiera de vuelta (de nuevo, eso pasaba poco, pero todavía era una posibilidad). Así que muchos dejaban a la suerte decidir; quizás un día se verían o quizás morirían sin ver jamás un color, solo leyéndolos en algún libro escolar.

Peter se veía en esa última lista.

Siendo un humano que viajaba por las galaxias, era imposible encontrar a su otra mitad. La mayoría de las entidades en el universo no poseían tal “bendición” (palabras de su madre, no suyas). Bastaba con decir que, en todos sus años de vida en el espacio, solo había conocido a un ser no humano que tenía el mismo problema que él: su padre. Ese fue el detonante para dejar de buscar.

Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, una parte de él (una muy, muy pequeña) si tenía curiosidad por saber si había, en alguna parte del universo, alguien que habría nacido para complementarlo.

Simplemente era para poder ver los hermosos colores que su madre le había descrito en las miles de historias que le ayudaron a dormir de niño.

(Si, solo por eso, no tenía nada que ver los sentimientos).

—¡Quill! — una pequeña tuerca proveniente desde la dirección de cierto mapache le cortó a media los pensamientos —Vuelve aquí y responde ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Porque es una señal de auxilio y alguien podría estar muriendo Rocket— Gamora respondió antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra (o lanzarle algo a Rocket, lo que viniera primero) —¡Y no tiene nada que ver con una recompensa o billete!

Aclaró, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de todos (incluyendo los de él que justamente iban para esa dirección).

El ruidito de la consola de Groot empezaba a distraerlo.

—¡Groot! ¡Guarda esa cosa! ¡Llevas todo el día en eso!

Como respuesta recibió una maldición de parte del adolescente.

—¡Qué boquita! —Habló, acompañando las reacciones sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

Reacciones que se vieron interrumpida cuando algo o, más bien, alguien chocó con su nave provocando un gran estruendo.

_“¡Mierda!”_ fue su primer pensamiento mientras observaba con la boca abierta al hombre (o al menos eso parecía) pegado a su vidrió.

Pero en cuanto este abrió uno de sus ojos, todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

El escenario frente a él se transformó. Luces de diferentes tonos llegaron a él.

Amarillo, violeta, naranja, celeste, lila, rojo.

Todo color que conocía más nunca había podido ver en persona golpearon de forma directa a sus retinas, dejándolo confundido, extasiado y encantado.

Pero a pesar de la cantidad de cosas, ahora coloridas, en las que podía poner su mirar, fue el tono _azul _de aquel iris ajeno, el que robó toda su atención. 

O0O

_—Mamá— un pequeño niño de cinco años observó a su progenitora con toda la seriedad que su pequeña carita podía trasmitir._ _—__ ¿Cómo sabre quién es mi alma gemela? Hay mucha gente en el mundo._

_La mujer de cabello rubio oscuro soltó una risa, cerrando el libro de cuentos que estaba leyendo junto a su hijo. Lo dejó en la mesa de luz y se recostó en la gran cama, observando a los ojos verdes de un tono más oscuro que los suyos propio. Un color heredado de su padre. _

_—Bueno mi pequeño Star Lord— besó la mejilla del infante— Cuando conozca a tu ser especial y lo observes directo a sus ojos, todo aquello que te esté rodeando en ese momento simplemente perderá valor. Sentirás como si algo explotara delante de ti, dejándote miles y miles de imágenes repletas de colores —sonrió, perdida en su recuerdo—Pero, incluso con eso, nada hará que dejes de mirarlo a los ojos. Te encontraras completamente hechizado —Su retoño le dio una mirada confusa, a lo que ella suspiró, divertida—Cuando le conozca, entenderás lo que quiero decir, mi dulce Peter._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, muchas veces he visto lo de alma gemela con palabras tatuadas en el cuerpo, ya sea con el nombre o con la primera frase que te dirá esa persona; pero, también he visto el concepto de todo en blanco y gris hasta que ves a “esa” persona. Es un concepto poco usado pero que me da mucha curiosidad; honestamente no sé como uno reconocería cada color, pero creo que es como algo grabado en la mente, un instinto o un conocimiento que el cerebro retiene. Algo así como mover la boca, los brazos o intentar emular sonidos al ser niños; el cuerpo simplemente sabe incluso sin tener un conocimiento previo. O al menos así lo pienso, aunque considerando que estamos en un mundo de dioses, celestiales y superhéroes, podemos dejar de lado la lógica xD
> 
> Por cierto, los comentarios no matan -3-9


End file.
